Redtail's Debt/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Redpaw and Willowpaw are cleaning out the warrior's den in ThunderClan. The two siblings share their complaints of clearing out the den and how the older apprentices, Frostpaw and Brindlepaw, would soon be made warriors and then it would only be the pair of them doing all the apprentice duties. Redpaw mentions that Whitestorm and Tigerclaw had already become warriors and that Spottedpaw, their other sister, doesn't help them anymore because she's the medicine cat apprentice. They see Spottedpaw doing her own duties and Willowpaw tells Redpaw that she has her own duties and work equally as hard. :Redpaw still is upset that he couldn't go hunting with his mentor, Sparrowpelt. The tom knows why he couldn't join the patrol as they had been tasked to hunt near Sunningrocks, which Sunstar had ruled as off-limits for apprentices. Redpaw adds that Sparrowpelt would've let him go had it of not been around that area, the warrior having explained to him that the two Clans had been feuding over the rocks for years and that some cats believe that the rocks had once been in the river, making them belong to RiverClan. However, the tabby tom adds that they had been ThunderClan's territory for as long as he could remember and that ThunderClan still held onto them, but Sunstar was afraid RiverClan might ambush them. :The young apprentice continues to work with his sister, still thinking about hunting and how much he enjoys it. He imagines the moss is a part of his hunt and declares to Willowpaw that he is going to be the best hunter in ThunderClan. She teases him by mentioning Tigerclaw, and how no cat is better than him. Poppydawn appears and gets the apprentices back to work, asking Redpaw to fetch feathers to make the nests soft. Redpaw tells the warrior that he looked and couldn't find any good ones from the fresh-kill pile. She tells him that there would be now as Sparrowpelt's patrol had just gotten back. :Sparrowpelt leads his patrol back into camp with prey. Each cat shares a similar angry or stormy expression as they deposit their catches. Redpaw shares his sister's awe of Tigerclaw, noting that since he had become a warrior, he had stopped bullying the other apprentices and focused solely on becoming the best cat he could be. Redpaw believes that he would be leader someday, admiring Tigerclaw's ambition. Willowpaw turns to Redpaw, wondering what had happened on the patrol as the cats gather together. Redpaw goes to approach his mentor, asking how the hunt was, only to be shut down by the warrior who heads to the leader's den to report to Sunstar. :Redpaw watches as the warriors leave only for Sunstar to call for Tawnyspots soon after. He thinks something bad must have happened, his mind wandering to something scary like dogs or badgers in the forest. He sees Thistleclaw and Bluefur look up at Sunstar's call. Redpaw mentions that the two warriors were two of Sunstar's candidates for deputy when Tawnyspots retired. More ThunderClan cats gather in the clearing to hear what had happened on the patrol. Sparrowpelt's voice carries, stating that there had been three RiverClan warriors, Owlfur, Softwing, and Ottersplash, at Sunningrocks. The tabby warrior tells Sunstar that his patrol would've chased them off, but, didn't want to leave their prey. Sunstar and his warriors continue to converse, with Tawnyspots adding that they had thought Hailstar had listened to their previous warning about the rocks. :Tigerclaw's voice cuts in and states enough is enough and that ThunderClan should stop talking and show RiverClan that they mean it. He suggests that they should fight, attacking RiverClan's camp to show them the repercussions of messing with ThunderClan. Tawnyspots says he doesn't think it would be a good idea, pointing out that RiverClan has more warriors than they have. Tigerclaw suggests that they take the apprentices into battle, mentioning that they need to learn how to fight in a real situation. Redpaw listens more intently at the thought of going into battle, but, he drops his hopes thinking that they would only take Frostpaw and Brindlepaw as they were older. :Sunstar agrees with Tigerclaw's plan to show RiverClan their strength and to remind them whose territory it is and demanding a promise from Hailstar to stop fighting over Sunningrocks. Sparrowpelt sides with Tawnyspot's feelings about bringing Redpaw and Willowpaw into the battle, stating that they aren't fully grown and might get hurt. Speckletail also agrees and says that they should take Frostpaw and Brindlepaw only. Sunstar agrees with both sides and tells the cats that if they bring the other apprentices, they need a plan to keep them safe in case. Tawnyspots suggests dividing their forces, one that approaches from the river and another group staying near the bridge. Sunstar agrees and tasks Tigerclaw to head the group near the bridge to keep the apprentices safe, which earns an argument from Tigerclaw. :Redpaw jumps away from Sunstar's den before the leader comes out to announce the plan formally to the Clan. He gets excited at the thought of going into battle, but, then it dawns upon him that is actually happening. Characters Major }} Minor *Spottedpaw *Poppydawn *Frostpaw *Brindlepaw *Sparrowpelt *Speckletail *Tigerclaw *Tawnyspots *Bluefur *Thistleclaw *Rosetail *Sunstar }} Mentioned *Owlfur *Softwing *Ottersplash *Hailstar }} Notes and references Category:Redtail's Debt Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages